


En-dessous de la ceinture

by malurette



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Armor, Crack, Drabble Collection, Gen, I Don't Even Know, WTF, a bit of meta, cargo ship, impossibly tacky clothing, ok maybe my humour isn't that funny
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics, plutôt dans le genre crack, et peut-être inspirées par CdZA...<br/>1ère vignette : Les armures des filles. 2ème : Seiya et l'Armure du Sagittaire. 3ème : Les fringues impossibles du dessin animé... <br/>4ème : Un clampin quelconque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Des bouts aux endroits stratégiques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où l’on pondère l’utilité des différents types d’armures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** En-dessous de la ceinture  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque)  
>  **Personnages :** les Bronze Saints  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « ceinture » d’après ShojoAi Fangirl  
> pour la case n°20 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait « Saint Seiya, fandom général (été ‘10 ; 2ème)  
>  **Note :** dialogue seulement  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Dans les Armures de Bronze, il y a une partie qui m’a toujours fait me demander « mais pourquoi »... la ceinture. Un casque, les épaules, le torse, oui bien sûr, mais la ceinture ?

\- Elle protège le plexus solaire.

\- Non, pas tout à fait.

\- Et pas le reste non plus.

\- Mieux vaudrait quand même couvrir entièrement le torse, comme le font les Armures d’Argent.

\- Et puis pourquoi se préoccuper autant d’une ceinture : les genouillères, ça pour moi c’est du superflu.

\- Et encore, vous n’avez pas fait attention aux armures des filles ? Leur ceinture est... hum. _Vraiment_ pas utile.

\- Ça dépend pour quoi...


	2. La fin et les moyens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si on en croit l'obsession des gens qui ont commis les films, il y a des chances qu'il existe une relation particulière entre Seiya et la Sagittarius Cloth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Confondrait-il la fin et les moyens ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya ; anime, films et parodies  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Seiya et la Cloth de Sagittarius  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Seyar/l’armure du Sagittaire, _Cargo Ship_ »  
>  lors du 1er TvTropes Anon Meme chez Laitue"> (23 août – 1er septembre ’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- L’armure du Sagittaire m’a reconnu comme un véritable Chevalier ! Moi et moi seul ! Elle vient à mon secours.  
Et pour moi, il n’existe pas d’armure plus noble que celle-ci. Je suis Pégase et fais corps avec mon armure, et il existe une dizaine d’autres Armures d’Or mais celle du Sagittaire restera la Première la Plus Fidèle et la Plus Forte et avec elle et l’Esprit du Chevalier Aiolos je défendrai Athéna et la Justice à Jamais !

\- Et la Paix et l’Amour et tout ? surtout l’amour ?

\- Je ne sais pas si Aiolia serait très content de voir ça…


	3. Un tel mauvais goût...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où l'on s'engueule à propos des fringues impossibles des Bronze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et vous sortez fringués comme ça ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya, anime  
>  **Personnages :** Saori et les Bronze Saints  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « les Chevaliers de Bronze – _Impossibly Tacky Clothes_ »  
>  lors du 1er TvTropes Anon Meme chez Laitue"> (23 août – 1er septembre ’11)  
>  **Avertissements :** merci les Eighties et CDZA  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

"Les garçons, je ne sais pas comment vous le dire mais... vos tenues... elles sont ridicules."

"Non mais tu t’es vue avec tes jupons roses ?"

"On ne parle pas comme ça à une demoiselle !"

"Mais c’est elle qui a commencé."

"Ben, elle n’a pas tout à fait tort. Tu sais, les jambières en moumoute orange flash, c’est assez tue-l’amour."

"Qu’est-ce que t’en as fiche, toi, de mes jambières ? T’as vu ta dégaine ? On croirait que tu es en pyjama !"

"Monsieur, ceci est une tenue traditionnelle de mon pays adoptif et je ne te permets pas de t’en moquer."

"Si tu veux, mais tu aurais dû choisir une autre couleur, parce que du mauve comme ça..."

"La bave du crapaud n’atteint pas la blanche colombe. J’ai autre chose à faire que de me préoccuper de questions aussi triviales. Non mais enfin, vous avez quel âge ?"

"Moi c’que je voudrais savoir c’est pourquoi on s’en prend aux moumoutes de Hyoga ou au pyjama -"

"Hey !"

"- de Shiryu alors que non mais franchement, les bretelles de Shun et le jean framboise d’Ikki ..?"

"Parce qu’Ikki va t’éclater la tronche si tu fais des réflexions sur son frère ou sur lui, banane !"


	4. CDZA!Seiya vs un adversaire quelconque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment identifier un adversaire même quand on n’en a jamais entendu parler avant !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Only six faces/you gotta have blue hair_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Les Chevaliers Du Zodiaque _Abrégée_   
> **Personnages :** le-chevalier-Seyar et un adversaire générique  
>  **Genre :** gen/meta/crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kurumada et un peu State Alchemist aussi ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Alors à quoi bon l’espionner ainsi ? » (racine)  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Ainsi c’était donc toi le Chevalier de...  
Seyar n’a pas le temps de finir sa réplique que son adversaire, aux mépris des règles de courtoisie du shōnen manga, l’interrompt.

\- Quoi, c’était donc moi ? On ne s’est jamais rencontré avant. D’où tires-tu l’impression que tu devrais me reconnaître ?  
\- Ben, euh, j’aime bien pouvoir mettre un visage sur un nom ?  
\- Moui enfin, des visages il n’y en a pas trente-six différents, on a presque tous la même tête dans ce monde.  
\- Alors, une couleur de zyeux et de cheveux ? Ça y’en a dans tous les tons possibles !


End file.
